


One More

by MellytheHun



Series: Kylux Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: mirenyakino29 asked: Peace - Kylo/HuxSend me a “Peace” and I’ll write a drabble about them spending a quiet moment together





	One More

Kylo senses the General long before he’s even at the door, so he leaves the doorway open for him once he’s actually there.

Hux is surprised to find the door open, but must come to the conclusion that Kylo ‘foresaw,’ or felt him coming, and begrudgingly walks in without the customary knocking, or buzzing in. 

“What do you want?” Kylo asks.

“Nothing,” Hux tells his back, stepping into the room, and allowing the door to slide shut behind him, “but I do have something you want.”

Turning around to sneer and bite, as wounded animals so often do, Kylo is halted by what he sees.

General Hux is just standing calmly, his greatcoat, and hat on, but his face devoid of its typical haughtiness. He’s holding Kylo’s helmet in both his hands like he might hold an urn. 

“How-”

“I happened upon it while I was leaving the base to go find you,” Hux explains, looking down at it in his hands, “I knew if I told you I had it while you were still in the med bay, you’d throw a fit. I thought now would be a good time to return it to you.”

He outstretches his hand, offering the helmet, and Kylo stares at it for a few beats before looking back into Hux’s eyes.

“I suppose I’ll really need it now,” Kylo jokes darkly, gesturing at his scarred face.

“Scars add character,” Hux tells him simply, “You’ve never needed the mask. You still don’t. There are plenty of things I don’t need but keep anyway, however, so I understand the sentiment.”

Kylo steps forward, and touches the helmet’s top. He can sense that Hux is distracted by his partial nudity - he’s bandaged all across his torso, and there’s a sort of indent at his waist where he was hit with the wookie’s bow-caster.

He wonders if he’s very unpleasant to look upon, but he’s too worried to ask Hux his opinion - Hux would probably just tell him to stop being so superficial, and to not worry about such ‘asinine,’ things, like how he looks. 

“You’re very sad.”

Hux furrows his brow, “what?”

“I can sense your sadness,” Kylo tells him, looking from his helmet to Hux’s eyes, “You spent many years engineering Starkiller, and have lost it, and I imagine that is what your sadness is accumulating over. This is not a reflection of your worth. Your weapon decimated the entire Hosnian system. That is no small feat. I don’t know how else to help you.”

“Help me?” Hux asks suspiciously, “Why would I need help? And from _you_?”

“I can delude you from your sadness, but your mental fortitude won’t allow for mind tricks to last long,” Kylo tells him, “You cannot know how grateful I am to you for returning this to me. I would like to give you some comfort in return.”

Kylo likes the way Hux’s face flusters - he’s a handsome man, Kylo decides.

He likes the way Hux looks, flustered, pale, or otherwise.

He takes another step forward, into Hux’s personal space that he typically snaps at Kylo for entering uninvited.

Hux has no energy to snap at anyone for anything, though.

Kylo tilts his head, and kisses the General’s cheek very lightly, but purposefully.

When he pulls away, he takes the helmet into both his hands, and relieves Hux of the weight of it. He smiles calmly as Hux reaches up to his cheek with a gloved hand, scandalized, as if Kylo had slapped him rather than kissed him. 

_You’re charming sometimes._

Hux gives him a dry look, his cheeks a blotchy red, “I’ve told you before I don’t like it when you talk in my head.”

_Would you prefer I say that out loud?_

This makes Hux hesitate.

Warily, he shakes his head, and looks down at his boots, clearly trying to hide the heat he knows is on his face. 

_Did my kiss help? Did it make you less sad for a time?_

“Stop talking to me like a child, Ren,” Hux mutters, “I… I don’t need help.”

_If you tell me it helped, I will give you another. Or however many you like._

Hux glares at him from under his lashes, and Kylo hates how endearing it is.

Grumpily, Hux mumbles, “one more will do.”

Kylo smiles, more glad to comply than he expected to be.

He puts his helmet aside on his desk, and cups the General’s neck. He tilts Hux’s head upward, forcing their eyes to meet before leaning in, and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Kylo can feel Hux’s jugular jump under his thumb, can feel Hux’s face growing warmer the longer he kisses him, but he feels the sadness draining away too.

He might just be a distraction from the sadness, but Kylo finds he wouldn’t mind that all too much.

Kissing Hux is helping him just as much as it seems to be helping Hux, and when he feels Hux’s hands plant themselves gently on either side of his waist, unsure of their welcome, and careful not to hurt him… Kylo decides himself that only “one more,” will certainly _not_ do. 


End file.
